Fright
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It was meant to be a simple salt and burn, with Castiel being the bait to a monster who feeds on small young angels. When Dean changes the plans unexpectedly and allows Castiel to be caught by the angel eating monster, he quickly learns why it is a bad idea to upset an Archangel's charge. Least to say, Big Brother Gabriel is watching you Dean Winchester.


**This was a request by Flamenightivy, who asked if I would do one where Gabriel comforts little Castiel and the Winchesters are there to see and I had promised to do it as soon as I could, and I want to apologize for taking so long to get it out, Senior year of High School has barely started and already its taking up almost all of my time! Any story I have previously published have all been at least half way done already, but this is one that I am writing tonight and will get out tonight (its like 10:19 pm where I am)**

 **Any way on with the story.**

* * *

It was meant to be a normal salt and burn.

And when one can say that any type of salting and burning is in any way a norm for them, then that just goes to show what type of life they live, doesn't it.

Hunting had become a whole lot easier with Castiel reconciling with his older brother Gabriel. Now they could say that they had a power house in their back pocket (or Cas did anyway) and Gabriel could be a tad over protective at times. Dean and Sam couldn't blame the Archangel though, after discovering that Castiel was an actual baby in a trench coat.

The plan was simple, or at least, simple enough.

Castiel was to go in first, as this particular monster had a thing for attacking young angels, as they weren't as powerful as their older sibling counterparts and easy to take out.

Then when they were distracted with Castiel, that is when the Winchesters would go in the back and take it out from behind. Castiel had been a but reluctant in going through with this particular plan, but there wasn't really anything that he wouldn't do if it came in the form of a challenge. He was still a teenager after all and anything that came off as a challenge was to be taken up.

It was a matter of pride.

Castiel looked behind him and waited for Dean to give him the signal. While waiting, he played the the hem of his robe sleeve. Normally if he were to be involved in a hunt Castiel would wear something less eye catching. But for this particular hunt, his robes that he would have worn in any Heavenly event was the perfect part of the bait. It was white, and gold, and was essentially a piece of Heaven in a piece of clothing.

The sun glinted off the head band he wore, studded in blue studs on a blue band, he was essentially an Angel on earth.

Dean nodded his head and made a complicated hand gesture that was pretty much him telling the young angel to move out. Castiel nodded slowly and moved in, sandals making a soft sound as he walked silently and cautiously through the old creepy factory halls. Being a tough teenaged angel, he would never admit to being a bit frightened in situations such as this (even if the factory as a bit creepy) but for once he cursed his robes for being hemmed at the knees, so now the entire world could see them shaking.

He walked along the empty passage, the knowledge that Gabriel was busy and that the monster they were currently hunting could pop out of anywhere and attack when he was not armed nor prepared was a thought that sent chills down his back. He wasn't nearly to the meeting point when he started to get that feeling that something was following him.

"Well well well. Is it my lucky day? It must be, for I am about to get the privilege of eating an Archangel's charge."

Castiel gulped, this wasn't right, they weren't in position yet. He figured if he didn't turn around and acknowledge the thing behind him that it would get bored and wander off. But he could hear it still following him, and it wasn't even trying to hide itself from him anymore. It was confident that it would over take him, and the thing had every right to be over confident.

But then it grabbed at him.

Castiel felt the whoosh of the claw as it reached for him and he jumped forward, turning around to face it. His blue eyes widened as they began to travel up the things body so he could look into its eyes. He had always been a short kid, but this was just ridiculous. That thing stood at least three heads taller then him, and that was just a rough estimate. It was dark, almost grayish black, and it was horrifying.

"It is too bad that you are not one of the baby Archangel's but I guess I can make do with what is in front of me"

It reached out again and Castiel jumped out of its reach again. This time he raised his own hand and it made contact in the form of a harsh smack to the monsters outstretched claw. It reared its massive hand back sharply as if stung. The monster looked on as his hand began to sizzle, and he let out a loud angry roar. Castiel barely had time to turn and stumble into a run. Subtlety and all that planning that had been done before they had even gotten any where close to the beast was completely forgotten as he tried to keep in front of the thing and out of its reach.

He came barreling around the corner into the large room that had been designated as the burn room when he was pulled backwards sharply. Castiel let out a desperate scream as it pulled him by the hood of his robe towards itself. He struggled to get free and struggled hard, but to no avail, that thing had him and there was no escaping it now. It laughed a dark laugh that should never come from anything in the universe and smiled a sickly shark smile at the young angel it had captured. Castiel shuddered at its razor sharp looking teeth and the blackness that surrounded them.

"I am going to kill you little angel, and there is nothing that your so called Hunter friends or you guardian can do about it. Speaking of which, where are your little friends? I want them to see you die"

Castiel gulped. This was not part of the plan. Dean had promised him that they would not let the monster touch him, they'd promised him that. So where were they?

"Could they have forgotten about you little angel? Abandoned you? Like your guardian had when you were a babe?"

Castiel wasn't sure how this thing knew about that, but then again, everyone seemed to know that Gabriel had skipped out on Heaven when Michael and Lucifer's fighting had become too much. It was almost common knowledge nowadays.

"Scream for them to save you little angel, scream for them. Let them hear your last words before you die. Let them hear you one last time"

Castiel had wanted to refuse to be frightened of this creature, but he was basically between a rock and a hard place. While he could probably hold this monster off with his power, he was not strong enough to do it until help arrived, and he had a feeling that doing that would simply piss the thing off and when it did inevitably catch him once more that it would be even worse for him then.

And so he did scream.

"SAM! DEAN! HELP ME!"

But there was no response and no one was banging to get in here to save him. Castiel screamed their names again and again and again, but every time there was absolutely nothing. No Winchester running in to help him and rescue him from the monsters clutches, and for the first time that night Castiel would readily admit that he was indeed frightened, if that meant that he was let go and the monster was destroyed for ever trying and ever thinking that it could harm him.

"Are you ready to die little angel"

Castiel screamed pure and true at that and as he watched the monster raise its other hand to deliver the killing blow. But the hand never came down to deliver the killing blow, it never touched him at all.

For in that moment, a gun shot rang out.

* * *

Castiel had all but refused to speak to Sam or Dean as he pulled himself out from under the monsters dead body. They had offered to help him but he had all but ignored them. His little angel heart was still beating so fast he quickly wondered if it were possible for angels to have heart attacks. He walked past them, tears of fear refusing to fall in their presence, his arms wrapped around his midsection of a childlike instinct, small hands clutching at the seams of his robe.

He got in the back seat of the Impala, now to weak to simply fly himself to Bobby's house (it was no surprise after that whole near death experience), and turned his head towards the other side as he saw the hunters come out of the factory silently, inquisitively, and make their way back to the car. Even if the monster was wrong on so many levels, there was one thing that it had been right about. They had left him to get captured to ensure that they would be able to get it, despite everything that the thing had done to any of the angels it had captured before them. Sam and Dean climbed in and both turned to look at the young angel, who blatantly ignored them.

"Cas-"

Sam stopped his brother from saying anything more and whispered something in his ear, what, Castiel wasn't sure. But he knew that it was about him when he saw the elder hunter look back at him once more before turning back around and turning the car on.

Castiel ignored them the entire trip, pretty much, and that was what worried them the most. They had expected the young angel to be upset with their change of plans without letting him know and scaring him so bad as they sat back and let that thing capture him so that they would make sure that it was taken care of, but this was just getting ridiculous now.

"He still not saying anything?"

"No, Dean, what if we went too far this time?"

"Nah, Sammy, don't worry about it. He's just being stubborn"

"I don't know Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes, "If your that worried about it then why don't you call for the kids guardian. I'm sure that Gabriel would agree that he's just throwing a temper tantrum"

Sam looked at his brother for a really long moment, then back at the ever silent Castiel, before returning his gaze back to his brother. He nodded once and lowered his head. Praying to Gabriel.

* * *

Dean couldn't have been more wrong.

Gabriel had been worried and pissed that they would ever put his charge in danger like that. They had rolled into Bobby's drive way to see Gabriel in his usual green jacket, talking to the elder hunter on the porch. When their car pulled up, did he look up, and Dean would solemnly admit that the look in the Archangel's eyes was a very frightening look. Gabriel was clearly displeased with their current decisions.

But then the tense silence was torn through when Castiel slammed open the Impala's door (much to Dean's utter horror) and tore down the lawn in order to get into Gabriel's open arms. The Archangel stooped low to catch the running bundle of his little brother/charge around the waist and pull him up into his arms. Castiel buried his face in his older brother's jacket clad shoulder and sobbed his little angelic heart out. Gabriel muttered sweet enochian and english nothings into his ear, swinging his hips back and forth as he rocked the small angel in his arms.

Castiel on his part simply buried his face deeper into the shoulder underneath it and his tiny hands gripped at his brothers shirt tighter.

Gabriel continued rocking him back and forth gently, his hand coming up to gently rub soothing circles on his back, still whispering sweet soft nothings in his ear. When Castiel's sobs eventually died down and eventually silenced into small hiccups did his hand come up to the back of the youngsters head and gently hold it to his shoulder, cupping it under his chin as he glared at the Winchesters above the smaller angels head.

"If you ever and I mean _ever_ put my charge in harms way or frighten him such as this _ever_ again, I will personally take you both back down to Hell"

As they watched the Archangel gently put the younger angel to sleep in his embrace, the two Winchesters came to the same conclusions.

1\. Gabriel was being completely serious about his threat.

And

2\. Never piss off an Archangel by placing their charge in such a situation ever again.

* * *

 **Soo? I hope you liked it! And it met your expectations Flamenightivy!**


End file.
